Moments Worth
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: It's been almost 2 years since they've talked. He was SO stupid. And he only did it because she did it. It was the ultimate revenge...And why is revenge so sweet? Because there's passion in revenge...
1. My Moment's Worth

_**Moments' Worth**_

_**by:JandTheresUs**_

**_a/n: Okay, so yeah..._**

_**Jude...That names screams in my head atleast 5 million times a day. I feel the need to get out of this building, but at the same time, if I leave, I'm leaving the place where I last saw her...**_

_"Baby, I'm sorry!"_

_"Really Tom!? REALLY!? So why was she in our bed!?"_

_"I...I don't remember!" Tears filled Jude's eyes._

_"You cheated on me and you can't even remember how she got there?!"_

_"I swear! I didn't mean to!!!"_

_"Baby..." Tommy grabbed her hand. She pulled it back as if he'd burned her._

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!!!!EVER!!!"_

_"Jude, please-"_

_"Tommy!? Don't you see how bad this is!!!We're broken!!! And there's too many pieces to pick it up!!!!"_

_"Jude..." He sighed, looking down at his feet._

_"Don't you DARE try and throw that in my face! That was a stupid mistake, and you know it!!!"_

_"The night before our wedding!? Really, Jude? Was it?"_

_"I can't believe you!!!" She looked down at her glass of water and then back at him. Without a second thought, she threw the water on him._

_He jumped back slightly, suprised at the rush of cold water._

_"I still love you! Don't you see that?"_

_"But?"_

_"But, I can't...Not again..."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**That name screams in my head atleast 10 million times a day...I feel the need to get out of this building, but at the same time, if I leave, I'm leaving the place where I last saw him...**_

_**It's dark. I'm all alone tonight. It's empty in here. We haven't talked in months...I don't know how to try and fix it...It's been almost 2 years since we've actually said anything to eachother...Sometimes I'm afraid to try and talk to him...**_

_**What if he thinks it means I want it to start again? What if he thinks I want him again? What if he thinks that I still love him?**_

_**Not that I would hate him for thinking that...But if he believes that, he'd probably try and act on it until I said something about it...God, Jude, open your damn mouth!!!**_

_**I walk into Studio A, which is dark, and flipped on one of the lights. **_

_**"Whoa-..." His eyes averted, and she walked over the chair across from his. Without saying a word, she grabbed her bag, and began to rifle through it. Damn it, where was her journal. Tears filled her eyes. It was official She needed to get away from him quick. She picked up her bag, but the bottom gave out, and spilled all over the floor.**_

_**"DAMN IT!!!" She threw her bag to the ground, letting angry tears stream down her face.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Jude..."**_

_**"I HATE YOU!!!" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her face was flushed bright red. He stood and walked towards her. "Don't come near me!" She clawwed her hands into his shirt, shoving him back, and then pulling him to her. "WHY! WHY!? WHY!!!!????"**_

_**He grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest, rocking softly back and forth as she sobbed into his chest.**_

_**  
"WHY!?"**_

_**"I don't know, baby...I don't know..." He held her for a while, rocking slightly while she cried. When she calmed, he lifted her bridal style and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and sat down on the floor, staring at her. She stared back at him. He moved his right hand from his knee to her stomach. She shuddered under the warmth of his touch. He looked down at his jeans for a moment before looking up at her. His eyes were filled with bucket-sized tears. "I love you...and I'm so far beyond sorry, that I don't even know what to do anymore...I'm IN love with you..."**_

_**She clasped her hands and laid them over his, smiling.**_

_**"I forgive you..."**_

_**"After 2 years?"  
**_

_**"Yes...After 2 years, I forgive you..." She reached her right hand over, caressing his left cheek. He turned his head into it, sighing.**_

_**"Please don't say what happened 4 months ago was a mistake...Just please stop saying it...I can't handle it anymore..." He looked up at her.**_

_**"It never was...But I couldn't let you back in...I didn't trust you...I needed you to prove that I could trust you..." He nodded, looking down at his jeans again. She turned his head to face her. "I love you, okay?"**_

_**He nodded, moving closer to her face. She leaned up a little, and he moved closer to her. When she didn't stop him, he kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a good five minutes. When she pulled away, she patted the spot next to her. He raised his eyebrows.**_

_**"Well we're stuck here, aren't we?" He thought for a second and nodded before she got up and he laid down. She laid back down on top of him, and laid her head on his chest, staring up at him. For a while, they stared into eachothers' eyes and he played with her hair. Her eyes began to droop. He kissed her head softly, and then felt a soft push against his hip. He smiled.**_

_**"My two girls..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a/n: So did you love it or hate it? tell me if I should continue: )**_


	2. Simply Wish

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Simply Wish**_

**_a/n: Yeah, so this was originally going to be a one-shot, and then something in me was just like...okay, it needs to be longer, considering you're all asking for another chapter. So's...yeahs...:)_**

_**Here we go...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Tommy stormed out of the club. It was the 3rd fight he'd had with Jude that day. That morning had started off bad and they both knew it. Jude had been late for the 3rd time in the last 6 months, and they'd both been hoping for a baby this time. But as what had happened in the latter occourances, her monthly had come that morning...

_Jude had stormed into the bedroom after returning from the washroom with a pouty look on her face._

_"Get the hell up, Quincy."_

_Tommy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, hearing the anger in Jude's voice. He was afraid to open them in fear of what she might say. _

_"What's wrong, hun?" He opened his eyes tentatively. She looked at him for a moment and then went back to getting ready for wrok._

_"You know what's wrong. Now get up. We have to get ready for work."_

_Tommy threw the blankets back and jumped out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. Jude had started the shower. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

_"It'll be okay." She pushed him back._

_"I'm really not in the mood, Quincy."_

_"What?... I wasn't even trying that right now. I know you're upset." He stepped back. She turned around and sighed. _

_"I'm sorry, okay? I just..."_

_"I know..." He walked up to her and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he hugged her. "It'll be okay, I promise." He whispered into her hair before kissing her temple. She pulled away and finished removing her clothing. He just stared at her for a moment._

_"What? Are you getting in, or not?" She said flatly. He nodded and removed his boxers with out a sound. The two stepped in to the shower, letting the water wash over them for a moment. Jude shiverred, and Tommy pulled her into his arms. She calmed, laying her head against his chest. The stood, letting the water pour over them for a few minutes. She looked up at him, and smiled slightly. Tommy leaned his head down and kissed her. She deepened it for a moment, but then suddenly pulled away. She shoved Tommy away and quickly washed herself, moving out of the way so he could do the same, and then quickly got out of the shower. He followed in suit, wrapping a towel around his waist.  
_

_"What was all that about?"_

_"What?"_

_"You start kissing me and then push me away."_

_"I told you I wasn't in the mood."_

_"I wasn't even trying to pull that, and you know it!"_

_"Oh, come on, Tommy!"_

_  
"No Jude, you come on! What the hell is this?!"_

_"I...You know what! Screw you!!! You can sleep on the couch tonight!" Jude stormed out of the bathroom, and Tommy followed her, grabbing her arm as they enterred the bedroom."GO AWAY!"_

_"No! Talk to me!"_

_"I don't want to!!! I don't even want you here!!!"_

_"Well too bad!!! Because I'm not going anywhere!!!" Tommy stepped in front of Jude and grabbed her by the shoulders. She slapped him across the face, and he let go of her shoulders, placing a hand on his cheek. Jude stormed into the walk-in closet and shut the door, locking it. Tommy wiped his hand off his cheek, feeling blood. He walked to the bathroom, and saw three scratches on his face where she'd dug her nails into the side of his face. He wiped his face off, and cringed a little. When he got it to stop, he walked into the bedroom where Jude was pulling on her shoes. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the boxers and jeans that he'd set out. Without turning to look at Jude, he pulled on the boxers and jeans and then walked to the closet. He pulled out a long-sleeved shirt, and walked back into the bedroom. Jude stood and walked over to the dresser. Tommy leaned over and opened the 2nd drawer, pulling out a belt and a wife beater. He slipped the belt around his jeans and buckled it. Grabbing the wife-beater, he pulled it over his head and gasped slightly as brushed against his cheek. Jude looked over at him and saw the scratches. She turned to him and tried to reach up to touch his face, but he slapped her arm away._

_"What the hell!?"_

_"DON'T touch me." Tommy spoke sternly. He walked away from her and pulled on his shoes. He grabbed the long-sleeved shirt he'd pulled out and pulled it on before gabbing a black bunny-hug and slipping it on, rolling his sleeves up. "I'll see you at the studio."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tommy sat in the studio, mixing Jude's song that she had just laid down. Jude walked back in the studio with two bottles of water. She slid on down to him on the edge of the soundboard. Tommy grabbed the bottle and nodded a thank-you to Jude before turning back the soundboard._

_"Tom...I'm sorry about this mourning."_

_"That's nice."_

_"Tom-"_

_"Jude, just...don't."_

_"Tom-"_

_"I'm sorry. It was stupid, I just...I wanted-"_

_"I know...Just, don't..."_

_"Would you please talk to me?"  
_

_"I'm still a little angry, okay!?"_

_"Tom-"_

_"Jude!? What's with all the lashing out lately..."_

_"I don't know! okay! I just..ugh!" She stomped out of the room. Tommy stood and walked out after her._

_"Jude!"_

_"Forget it, Tom!!"_

_"I don't know what you want me to say!!!"_

_"I want..I want! UGH! You KNOW what I want Tom!!!!"_

_"A baby!? It'll come in good time!"_

_"No, Tom!" She walked out of G Major, leaving him clueless._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tommy walked into Slide, G Major's new club that night and looked around, trying to find Jude. He was dressed in the same outfit he'd been in when he left work. As he scanned the room, he spotted her. She grinding with IT. The intern she'd hooked up with the night before their wedding. Tommy grumbled, angry at the sight. The closer to them he got, the angrier he felt. She was wearing a SUPER short denim mini skirt, and a spaghetti-strapped-belly-bearing-tank-top. He walked up to her and pulled her away, into one of the private rooms._

_"What the HELL is that!?"_

_"Wouldn' you like tooooo know...liddle Tomm-mmy Q..."_

_"You're drunk."_

_"No, actually I'm not. Although I thought maybe giving you the illusion that I was would make you leave."_

_"Nice try. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Whatever. Let me leave, Quincy."_

_"No, I wanna talk to you."_

_"Are you ready to say it?"_

_"Say WHAT!?"_

_"Ugh! Forget this! Come talkt to me when you've openned your effing eyes, and realized what I'm talking about!"_

_"Fine!!!" She stormed out of the room, and Tommy grabbed a glass off of the table that was in the room. It was filled with some type of rich wine. He drank it down as a red-head made her way over to him._

_"Hey, hottie."  
_

_"You a model?"_

_"Yep. Just did the cover of Playboy." The red-head began to grind against him, moving her hips with the music._

_"Name?"_

_"Zasha. Zasha Cohen."_

_"Nice to meet you Zasha." Tommy looked to his left and saw Jude giving IT a lapdance. She was evidentally drunk._

_"Nice to meet you too, Tom Quincy." She smiled. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer. She cringed a little at how hard his grip was, but accostoumed to it, and continued to grind against him._

_"Hey, Grinder!" Tommy turned at the sound of his nickname. Sadie walked up to him._

_"Hey, Sades..."_

_"Jude's beyond drunk, and Kwest and I are leaving...we're just gonna take her home with us, kay? You can come get her when you leave."_

_"Okay..." Tommy nodded. Sadie gave him a quick hug. "Bye Sades."_

_"Bye, Grinder." Tommy turned back to the red-head who pushed him back in a chair. He sat dumb-founded for a moment, but she climbed into his lap, grinding harder against him. He enjoyed the scenery, and quickly took advantage of the situation. Grabbing her hand, he drug her to the bar, and orded shot after shot after shot, until he couldn't see straight. When he was drunk enough, he asked the bartender to call him a cab, knowing that he was too drunk to drive home. _

_The red-head joined him, and they went back the the Quincy home. When the arrived, Tommy mumbled something about her finding something to wear in the closet, and then walked into the bathroom and turned on a cold shower..._

_When he got out, he walked to the bedroom and saw the Zasha sprawled out in his bed wearing a piece of very REVEALING lingerie that belonged to Jude.Tommy's signals became crossed as he stared at the red-head._

_"Jude?"_

_"Huh?" He looked up at the red-head._

_"I thought you were mad at me."_

_"No...I never said that. What're you talking about, Tom?"_

_  
"Huh? What're you...oh, nevermind..."_

_"I want you, Tom...tonight..."_

_"Jude..." She rubbed his chest, raking her nails lightly. He kissed her passionately..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tommy awoke in the mourning to see Jude standing in front of him. A very BLONDE Jude._

_"Oh, my god...I can't believe you did this!" Tommy looked at her confused, and then next to him, and began to put the pieces together.  
_

_"Baby, I'm sorry!" He jumped out of bed, pulling on his clothes._

_"Really Tom!? REALLY!? So why was she in our bed!?" Tommy moved towards her._

_"I...I don't remember!" Tears filled Jude's eyes._

_"You cheated on me and you can't even remember how she got there?!"_

_"I swear! I didn't mean to!!!"_

_"Baby..." Tommy grabbed her hand. She pulled it back as if he'd burned her._

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!!!!EVER!!!"_

_"Jude, please-"_

_"Tommy!? Don't you see how bad this is!!!We're broken!!! And there's too many pieces to pick it up!!!!"_

_"Jude..." He sighed, looking down at his feet._

_"Don't you DARE try and throw that in my face! That was a stupid mistake, and you know it!!!"_

_"The night before our wedding!? Really, Jude? Was it?"_

_"I can't believe you!!!" She looked down at her glass of water and then back at him. Without a second thought, she threw the water on him._

_He jumped back slightly, suprised at the rush of cold water._

_"I still love you! Don't you see that?"_

_"But?"_

_"But, I can't...Not again..."_

_Jude grabbed her bag and walked out in tears. Tommy sat down, unsure of what to do..._


	3. The Bed Where You Lie Is Made Up

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Bed Where You Lie**_

_**Is Made Up On Your Side**_

_**a/n:Title and song in this chapter belong to Avril Lavigne off of her new album called "The Best Damn Thing". I'm in love with this new song.**_

_**This chapter will entitle why Tommy and Jude didn't end up getting along after splitting up, and how Jude got pregnant.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy walked into the courthouse. Today they'd be signing the divorce papers...as much as it seemed like things could have actually turned out good between him and Jude, he was wrong...**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The Night Before_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Long story short, Jude and Tommy had shared a disagreement and work, and we continuing the fight at a party later that night at Slide._

_"Oh, come on Jude! It's just a damn song!!!"_

_"No, Tom, it's not! It's our past!!! It's us!"_

_"Since when do you write about us anymore!?"_

_"I-"_

_"You know what!? I don't wanna hear your childish answers!!!" Jude slapped him harshly, causing his head to toss to the side. He let out a slight scream as the new scratch marks crossed the ones she'd left from the week before._

_  
"You're an ass, you know that!?"_

_"Yeah, and you're a lying cheating slut!!! You something good to write about?! Well congratulations. You just found 'im." Tommy turned around and began walking away._

_"Tom." He turned back as tears began to course down Jude's cheeks._

_"What? Really Jude!?"_

_"No, I didn't...I didn't find it...Because I can't find something in someone I never had."_

_"Then I guess this is the end of us..."_

_"I guess so..."_

_"Fine." He turned to walk away again._

_"Don't ever expect me to talk to you again." She turned around and walked away from him. He shook his head and walked out of the club..._

_**Needless to say, the divorce wasn't pretty...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**20 Months Later**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy walked into Slide (this seemed to be a regular occurance in his life for about the past year or so...) and up to the bar. Jude was sitting at a stool, stirring her straw.**_

_**  
"Harrison." He nodded at her, acknoledging her being there. As she'd done the last year and 8 months, she ignored him. He sighed and took the drink that the bar-tender had poored him. Jude stood and walked past him. He heard her say something softly.**_

_**"Happy 27th, Quincy."**_

_**The night moved along smoothly. Jude and Tommy avoided eachother for the most part, and Tommy enjoyed his time with his friends. Around 1:30, everyone began to head out. Tommy saw Jude near the bar, looking smashed.**_

_**"Come on, Harrison...You need to get home..." Tommy looked at the bar tender, nodding to for him to call a cab for the both of them.**_

_**When the cab arrived, they both got in, and Jude laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. He directed the driver to his house, and carried Jude (Who had passed out in his arms) into the house. She awoke when he laid her on the bed.**_

_**"Quincy? What am I doing here?"**_

_**"You passed out in the cab, and I wasn't going to ride all the way across town with you and then all the way back over to this side of town...I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to..." She stood and removed her tight jeans, letting them drop to the floor. Tommy pulled a shirt from the dresser and tossed it to her. She caught it and pulled it on.**_

_**"I'm not gonna put you out...just stay on your side of the bed..." She sighed, sitting down. Things began to spin around her. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Tommy rushed after her.**_

_**Jude dropped to her knees, letting the contents of her stomach pour into the toilet bowl. Tommy pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. "Shh...just let it out..." When she'd calmed, Tommy picked her up and carred her to the sink. He set her on the counter and wiped her face off with a warm cloth before filling a cup on the counter with water. He handed it to her, and she drank it as he continued to wipe her pale face off. She sighed, setting the cup down, and laid her head against Tommy's shoulder. He rubbed her back for a minute before picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom.**_

_**When they were both comfortable (Which consisted of Jude laying diagonally across the bed with half of her body covering half of Tommy's body, casuing both of them to be laying diagonally.), Tommy began playing with her hair,watching her rest. She looked up at him.**_

_**"Thank you...for bringing me back here...and not letting anything happen to me..."**_

_**"You shouldn't be thanking me...I let you get smashed..." He chuckled, and she sighed, breathing in the scent of his cologne.**_

_**"Tommy?"**_

_**"Hrmm?"**_

_**"If the one thing you wanted tonight was with you, and you knew you could take advantage it, and nothing would stand in your way...would you take it?"**_

_**Tommy sighed, confused. "Um...Yeah, I guess." She looked up at him.**_

_**"You're my one thing..." She felt tears in her eyes. Tommy leaned up and kissed her. She pulled herself up, moving so that she was completely on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands up the back of the shirt he'd given her to wear. She sighed, rolling over...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**9 Weeks Later**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jude walked into studio b. Once again, she and Tommy had shared an incredibly horrible fight, and they didn't know how to fix it. She set her bag down, and Tommy looked at her, a bit confused.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"You seem...different. I don't know..."**_

_**"Well,-"**_

_**"I'm not trying to start a fight...I'm just saying..." He turned to the soundboard and pushed a few buttons before music filled the air.**_

_**"**__**I know what your feeling  
It's hard to believe in someone,  
Someone who's not there**_

I know that your waiting  
'Cause love is worth saving  
But only for so long,  
So long, so long

I swore that i would try  
Since the last time,  
The last time

It only hurts when your eyes are open  
Lies get tossed and truth  
Is spoken  
It only hurts when that door  
Gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken...

It only hurts when your eyes are open  
Lies get tossed and truth  
Is spoken  
It only hurts when that door  
Gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken..."

_**Jude bobbed her head to the music, smiling.**_

_**"It's good. For your solo album?"**_

"Mmhrmm..." Tommy smiled back at her. She sat down and pulled her journal out. He stared at the lyrics written in her notebook.

_**"Wow..."**_

_**"I was just working on it..." She stood and walked into the soundbooth. Her bag dropped to the floor.**_

_**"Ju-"**_

_**"Just leave it...I'll pick it up after we lay this down..." Tommy shrugged and turned to the soundboard, setting everything up. When they were both set, he nodded to her.**_

_**"**__I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side..."_

_**Tommy looked down at the mess on the floor. There were a few broken cosmetics.**___

"When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"

_**He looked up at Jude who had her eyes closed. He sighed, looking back down at the mess. There were things everywhere.**___

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you..."

_**Tommy could hear her through the speakers...If he touched her things, she'd been so hormonal lately, that she might yell at him and kill any chance they may have built back up of being together. **___

"I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do..."

_**He looked at the mess again. There was glass all over from the broken cosmetics mirror. And he'd noticed Jude wearing flip-flops. If she didn't pay attention, she'd cut herself.**___

"When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?..."

_**Jude opened her eyes and smiled at Tommy. His heart jumped into his throat. That wasn't the "thank-you for a being a great friend and producer these last 9 weeks" smile...That was the smile he'd lost almost 2 years ago... The "I Love You And Will Forever" smile.**___

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you..."

_**He mouthed an 'I Miss You Too." back at her. Her smile grew wider as her eyes closed again. She placed a hand on the left earphone, letting her voice become more raw.**___

"We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah..."

_**Tommy looked back at the ground. Something caught his eye. He tried to avoid reaching down to grab it, but interest got the better of him. He reached down and grabbed the box.**___

"All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah..."

_**He pulled the pregnancy test out of the box, seeing that it had already been opened (and used, Tommy assumed.) He looked at it for a moment, and then looked at the back of the box. Positive.**___

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too..."

_**Jude smiled at Tommy as she opened her eyes for the last few lines of the song. He smiled back contentedly, setting the box on the edge of the soundboard.**_

_"When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you..." _

_**Jude finished out the song and then walked into the soundbooth. She kneeled down and began picking things up. Tommy got up and grabbed a paper bag.**_

_**"Here, let me help you with that." He began putting broken pieces of glass into the bag. She looked around after she'd finished putting all the things in her bag. He looked up at her. "What're you looking for?"**_

_**She stood, not answering him, and saw the box on the soundboard.**_

_**"You went through my things?"**_

_**"It was laying on the floor, I-"**_

_**"You. Went. Through. MY. THINGS." Jude said more sternly.**_

_**"Jude-"**_

_**"Just say yes or no, Quincy..."**_

_**"Yes..." He looked at the ground, ashamed. "But I saw it, and-"**_

_**"How dare you!?"**_

_**"Well how long have you known?"**_

_**This time, Jude was the one with the glance cast downward.**_

_**"How long Jude? Huh? A few days? Weeks? A month? How long?"**_

_**"3 Weeks..."**_

_**"What!?"**_

_**"I wanted to make sure it was positve first!!!!" She glared at him through tear-filled eyes.**_

_**"Don't you get that!? I couldn't bare to have something go wrong again!!!"**_

_**"But why!? Why would you keep it from me!?"**_

_**"Honestly, Tom? It's none of your business...We're not married. This baby is inside of ME."**_

_**"But we both created it." Tommy stated it in his smart aleck tone.**_

_**"And that gives you credibility? Because I let you cum inside me? Because I had sex with you?"**_

_**"Jude-"**_

_**"No. You cheated on me, remember? That's why this ended in the first place."**_

_**"Really, Jude? That's why it ended? I was aware that it ended because we were 'broken'. Not that I understood what you meant by 'broken'...I still don't."**_

_**"Oh, come on Tom..."**_

_**"You come on, Jude!"**_

_**"You are still SO immature!!!"**_

_**"And you're incredibly childish! So what!?"**_

_**"You know, what? I don't need this. Concider this peace we've had between us during these last nine weeks, over." She grabbed the box and her bag and walked out.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(back to the end of chapter 1)**_

_**Tommy awoke the next morning to see Jude curled up on top of him with her head burried in his neck. He smiled down at her and moved slightly, placing himself between her and the back of the couch. He felt her suck on his neck and couldn't help but laugh.**_

_**"You're not sleeping, are you?"**_

_**"m-rm..." She bit on his neck slightly and he laughed again.**_

_**"What're you doing?"**_

_**"M-king mih m-rk." Tommy laughed again, attempting to move her. She bit harder into his neck.**_

_**"Hey!" He tried to push her back again, and she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed defeatedly and wrapped his arms around her back, kissing the top of her head.**_

_**After a few minutes, she pulled back and smiled.**_

_**"Good enough." She smiled up at him. He leaned over her and pulled her cosmetics mirror out of her bag, looking at the spot she'd been sucking on. There was a good-sized hickie on it. "Now everyone will know you're mine again."**_

_**Tommy laughed.**_

_**"In that case," He kissed her softly, rolling over so that she was under him. He held him self up, careful to not hurt her or the baby. He trailed kisses down her neck and latched into the side of it, sucking as hard as he could.**_

_**"Hey!" He giggled into her neck and continued his conquest. After a few minutes, he stopped and trailed kisses back up her neck to the other side where he latched on again. After several minutes, he began kissing her again. Once again though, he stopped and began sucking down the front of her wind pipe. 10 minutes later, he pulled back and smiled. Her windpipe looked as if someone had hit her with a whip. She took the cosmetics mirror from him and looked at it. "Hey! I only gave you one!"**_

_**"1 for me is the same as 5 for you...which means you still need two more." He smiled and moved his head to the other side, sucking on the side of her cheek, just under the jaw bone.**_

_**"Tom..." She groaned, but he just giggled. When he finished there, he sat up, pulling her with him. She sat, straddling his lap.**_

_**"I get one more...Hrmm..." He looked at her for a moment, studying all possible spots. He smiled.**_

_**"What?" He kissed the spot in the middle of her chest, right between the collar bone. She let out a laugh, struggling to stay still as his toungue tickled her chest. "Tommy!" He stopped for a minute.**_

_**"Huh?" She smiled and kissed him. He leaned back, wrapping his arms around her.**_

_**"Who's in here?-...whoa, evidentally someone got locked in." They both pulled away from eachother to see Darius.**_

_**"D..."**_

_**"Oh, don't let me stop you...I was just getting set to close the place up for the week...wanted to make sure everything was off and cleared out. You two should go...I'm pretty sure you wanna spend Christmas with the family..."**_

_**They both got up and straightened their clothes. Tommy grabbed his jacket and handed it to Jude. She pulled it on and Tommy stuffed her things into his bag. After they were set to go, he pulled his bag over his shoulder and grabbed her hand.**_

_**"Ready to go?"**_

_**"Mmhmm. You?" He nodded, kissing her once more. Darius smiled.**_

_**"Okay, you two enjoy your vacations..." They smiled and walked towards the lobby doors.**_

_**"And, uh, one more thing..." They both turned around.**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Try not to come back looking like you tried to eat eachothers' necks."...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a/n: there you go. It Only Hurts is by Default.**_

_**When You're Gone is by Avril Lavigne. :)**_


End file.
